One Shot Nian in Vegas
by bukibuki
Summary: An one shot about Nina and Ian having fun in Las Vegas for one night. Games, alcohol, money and passion... What can happen when you have all of these together with a crush for your best friend?
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

The night was beautiful. The sky was full of stars, the weather as warm but had a good and fresh wind to break all the hotness. The principal avenue was full of people and the lights everywhere were the top thing at the city.

Nina had just left the shower and had wrapped a towel on her hair. She was wearing a robe and walked to her suitcase, back in the bedroom, and took her lacy black lingerie. She dressed on it and glanced at the clock on her phone; 7PM. Ian would be there in one hour and she had to rush.

Back to the bathroom, Nina got her hair dried with waves falling on her back and shoulders. She applied some make up, but her intention wasn't getting sexy with it. Her clothes would do everything she wanted. Nina dressed on a sexy dark blue dress and black high heels. She was applying her pink lipstick when she heard knocks on the door.

"Hi," Nina smiled at the handsome man in front of her.

"You look amazing," Ian couldn't stop staring at her boobs, which were only half covered because of the low neck, and was almost drooling at the goddess standing at the door.

"Thank you," She blushed.

"I'm sorry I'm a little earlier…" He checked his watch on his left wrist, covered with the sleeve of his jacket.

"That's okay, Ian. I'm ready already…" Nina explained. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure," He smirked walking into the bedroom.

Ian sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the mess on the bedroom's floor.

"What time did you tell Paul to meet us at the bar?"

"Eight thirty…"

"What happened here?" Ian asked laughing pointing to the floor. "A hurricane or something?"

"I was a little late when I started to get ready because I ended up falling asleep and I couldn't find the perfect dress…" She explained.

"You're stunning," Ian mentioned.

"Yeah," She said, "because I found the perfect dress." They laughed. "I'm ready," Nina said taking her purse. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, but Paul will only meet us in half an hour..." Ian explained standing up.

"That's okay. I want to start playing soon..."

"You know you're not going to beat me, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"If you say so." Nina said walking out of the bedroom. "But I guess you've never seen me playing blackjack." Nina whispered in his ear.

They took the elevator and went to the casino. It was full of people playing and betting all of their moneys on bets they would lose for sure. Many hot waitress were walking around holding trays of drinks and Ian couldn't help but look at them.

Nina stopped at the bar and asked a shot of tequila to a hot bartender.

"Oh, Nina, slow down," Ian laughed when she took the shot at once.

"Which one do you wanna play first?" Nina asked.

"Show me your skills at blackjack."

"Prepare to lose your money..." She smiled at him and sat at the blackjack table.

"You two only?" The man asked. "Your ID, lady."

"I'm 22. I'm old enough."

"ID, lady," The man repeated serious.

"Ugh," Nina said taking her wallet from her purse. "And stop laughing, you idiot!" She looked at Ian with a killing look on her eyes.

"Thank you," The man said giving Nina's ID back to her.

They had been playing for half an hour and Nina had won a lot more than him. He had won as well, but she had some of his money at the moment.

"I'm gonna take something to drink, be right back," Ian said.

"I know you like him and everything but you could be a little more discreet, don't you think?" Nina heard Paul's voice behind her.

"Don't worry, Nina, you're beautiful..." Torrey smiled.

"Hey guys," Nina smiled back.

"Where is Ian?"

"At the bar..." Nina answered. "He wants to drink to forget the fact that he sucks at blackjack."  
Paul laughed, "How much has he lost already?"

"A hundred bucks..."

"Wow," Paul jaw fell. "I didn't know you're so good... You've never mentioned you go to Casinos."

"I don't. But my dad and my brother go so they taught me how to play it."

"Hey guys," Ian said coming back with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses of shot. "Let's play?"

"Do you guys want to drink?" Nina asked noticing that Ian had brought only two glasses.

"I'm okay," Torrey said.

"I'm probably gonna drink a beer. I don't know how you can handle all this bourbon, Ian." Paul laughed.

"You're so weak, Paul. C'mon, drink something for real men." He said sliding one glass to Paul.

They were sitting together at the blackjack table. Ian was at the right point, with Nina by his left side and Paul was between Nina and Torrey, who was sitting at the left point.

"Hey!" Nina said at loud. "This is my glass…"

"Like I said, this is a drink for men," Ian said flirting with her with his bright blue eyes.

"Okay, if I win this round you're gonna take three shots. Without complaining. One following another until you've drunk three." Nina said.

"Alright, but if I win, you're gonna give me a kiss," Nina cut him off.

"I do that all the time on set." Nina laughed. "It will be too easy…"

"You didn't let me finish. I want a kiss, with tongue."

Paul and Torrey looked at themselves and they both thought that those two could be going too fast into something they would probably regret later.

"Don't you think it's too much?" Paul asked.

"I think it's too easy," Nina said.

Paul stepped on her foot trying to bring her back to the real world. "Two shots if I win."

"Alright," Ian smirked.

The man was dealing the cards when Paul decided to interfere in Nina and Ian's bet.

"Guys, let's do like this, okay? Who wins three turns first, wins the bet." Paul knew that bet was going to end wrong.

Nina and Ian just nodded.

"20 bucks..." Torrey put a bill on the middle of the table.

"Pass..." Paul said returning his cards to the dealer.

"30," Nina said.

"Pass."

"Are you afraid to lose the bet, Ian?" Nina trolled him.

"Of course not, I just didn't get good cards."

"Another card?" The dealer asked Torrey.

"Yes please..." She asked putting a ten dollars bill on the middle of the table to complete Nina's bet.

"Oh, sorry," Paul said when Torrey lost the game.

"Why don't we play poker?" Paul asked. "This game ends too fast..."

"No way!" Nina said happy. "I want to see Ian drinking the two shots."

After 20 minutes playing, Nina and Ian had tied. They had both won two times and Paul had won the last three rounds. Nina was tense. She wanted to kiss him but she wasn't ready to let him know about her feelings for him.

"Ha!" Nina yelled. "I told you I would win," Nina jump out of the chair happy that she had won.

"You won _this_ turn..." Ian said.

"Do you want another one?" Nina asked.

"Yeah,"

"First," Nina filled the glass with a shot of bourbon. "Drink. One and only one gulp." Ian did it with two shots, as Nina had asked.

"That wasn't challenging at all," Ian rolled his eyes staring at Nina.

"Are you sure you want to keep playing, Ian? I'm pretty sure you'll end up drunk playing with this woman..."

"I told him but he is too much of a man to assume he is a loser..." Nina said.

"Five rounds now," Ian warned.

"Okay," Nina and Torrey said together.

Fifty minutes later, Nina was winning for three points. Ian had won just once and Nina had already won four times. There were playing the third round and Nina had already won two rounds making Ian drink four shots of bourbon.

"C'mon Ian, you can do better!" Paul punched his shoulder.

"I'm trying okay? She is so lucky!"

"Haha, I won again." Nina smiled showing the 20 points she had made.

"Slow down, sweetheart," Ian said sarcastic. "I don't think you are the winner again," He showed them his cards. "A ten and an ace," He blinked to her. "Who won now?"

"Ugh," Nina complained mad drinking her beer.

The dealer gave them new cards and Nina asked for another card. She lost and was praying that Ian wouldn't win and for her lucky, Paul won that round.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Nina said. "I'll be right back."

When Nina left the cabin, she noticed Torrey was there waiting to talk to her.

"Nina, why are you doing this?"

"Paul is worried and he sent you here to talk to me, didn't he?" Nina laughed. "But I just want to have fun with him... He had been saying for weeks that he would beat me and won more money than me, just because he is a man and this stuff you know?"

"Revenge," Torrey laughed and Nina nodded smiling. "Just stop after this round okay? Go have fun playing other games..."

"I will, don't worry,"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Did Paul tell you about it?!" Nina asked surprised.

"He didn't need to. I figured it out with the way you look at him."

"Oh my God, am I showing that too much?"

"Well, yeah," Torrey smiled. "But it's not something you can control. You're a woman in love... It's natural of you to gaze him with shining eyes."

"That's so embarrassing... Do you think he noticed it too?"

"Probably, but I don't think so. For what Paul has told me, he doesn't seem to let a girl go..."

"We are best friends..." Nina said. "What if he doesn't look at me in this way just not to ruin our friendship?"

"Ian loves you, Nina. I'm sure of that. But you want something that maybe he can't give you."

"What do you mean?"

"He has many one night stands, he doesn't date for too long... He is always breaking up and making up with Meghan... I know you, Nina, maybe not that much but I know you want a serious relationship."

"Do you think I'd ruin everything if I told him I love him?"

"I don't think so. If you wanna tell him, do it."

Nina reapplied her lipstick and smiled at herself in the mirror. They went back to the blackjack table and started playing.

"Do you wanna quit, Nina?" Ian asked when he tied with her. "There is just one more round..."

"I'm not quitting, Ian," Nina said. "I don't break my bets..."

"I WON!" Ian yelled. "I finally won!"

"Congratulations..." Nina said blushing.

Nina knew she would have to kiss him. She would have to kiss the man she loved, the man who was probably the man of her life and it had to look like a normal and meaningless kiss. She was just scared that she would put all her passion and emotions on it and Ian would find out about everything in the wrong way. It had to be meaningless.

"You can do it, Nina," She thought, "You do that all the time on screen. You can do it right now."

"I did what you asked me to when you won the last two bets. It's my turn now," Ian smirked.

Nina didn't say anything. She pulled Ian by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Ian was caught in surprise because he hadn't thought Nina would kiss him so fast. She wanted to kiss him so bad. They had been best friends for over a year and all she wanted was to kiss him off screen. Nina opened her mouth and let Ian's tongue explore it. They started playing with each other's tongue and the kiss didn't seem to be ending up anytime soon.

Paul cleared his throat behind them and Nina broke the kiss.

"My Gosh, Nina," Ian said touching his lips, which were still begging for Nina's. "I didn't know you kissed that good."

"Thank you," Nina said shy. "I'm gonna play on the slot machines…" Nina said drinking half of the bottle of beer in one gulp.

Nina couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She wanted Ian's lips on hers again, she wanted to feel his tongue playing with hers again, she wanted him. She was still breathing heavily and couldn't stop putting more and more bills in the machine. Suddenly, she felt strong arms hold her from behind and she jumped in fright.

"God, you scared the hell out of me!" Nina complained.

"I'm sorry, Neens," Ian smirked rolling his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm awesome, why?"

"You ran away from us after the kiss… I told you we should have stopped."

"Ian, the kiss was okay. I just didn't want to play blackjack anymore."

"Nina, don't lie to me because I always know when you're lying…" Ian sat next to her and took a lack of her hair that was falling on her face.

"Where are they?"

"They went to the roulette. Paul was feeling lucky…" Ian laughed. "But don't even try to change the subject, lady," He caressed her hand and Nina started shivering just by feeling the soft touch of his hand. "Tell me what is going on in this mind…"

**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"There is nothing to talk about, Ian," Nina said. "Really,"

"I'm pretty sure there is." Ian said preventing her to add more money to the machine. "Put your money back to your purse and come here with me."

Nina understood nothing but did what Ian asked. Ian held her hand and they left the casino. They took the elevator and went to the last floor of the building. He gave a fifty dollars bill to a man and they were able to go to the terrace.

Nina put her arms on the grade and looked at the beautiful city underneath them. Ian was a little insecure about her reaction but he went behind her and hugged her, crossing her arms on her belly. She didn't do anything though. She just enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her thin body.

"I'm just stressed, Ian…" Nina said without turning her face to look at him. "I have two much work to do. I get so tired and I don't have time for anything…"

"You should talk to Julie about it, Nina. I see how exhausting you get when you have to work as both Katherine and Elena in the same day."

"I can't, Ian…" Nina explained. "I signed a contract saying that I'm willing to work as both of them. I can't break it."

"I'm not telling you to break your contract. Just ask her to change your schedule a bit. Less hours a day will be better for you."

"Come here…" Nina held his hand and they both sat on the floor with their backs against a concrete wall. "Isn't this a beautiful night?"

"Warm night, sky full of stars… I think this is a romantic night." Ian said smiling. "Perfect to go out hand in hand, perfect to have a dinner outside…"

"And is it perfect for this?" Nina looked into his eyes and kissed him.

Ian was caught in a surprise but still kissed her back.

Ian's hand went straight to her neck and was pushing her against her. Nina started messing his black hair and the kiss was too delicious to stop. They both wanted that so bad. They had wanted that since they met each other at the The Vampire Diaries audition.

Both Ian and Paul had to kiss Nina at the audition but it was her job. She had to do that. But then she started to have stronger feelings for Ian and the kiss started to be some meaningful at her point of view. However, Nina didn't want to live only with the on screen kisses. She wanted more than that. She wanted off screen kisses, passionate ones, she wanted Ian, to be her boyfriend.

During the intense kiss, memories of their best friends moments started flashing in her mind. Memories that made the kiss get even better. She remembered all the times they had fun together, all the times he offered her a shoulder to cry, all the times he dried her tears, all the times they slept together just because she didn't want to sleep alone... Memories were flashing in his mind as well. He remembered all the times she helped him make up with Meghan, all the times she took care of him when he was drunk, all the times they partied together and they both didn't make out with anyone so they could stay together all night long...

Now, _they_ were making out. Nina broke the kiss so they could breath and they stared at each other's eyes. They didn't say anything and even with the difficulties in breathing they kissed again.

The kiss was turning both of them on and they just couldn't stop kissing each other.

"Ian..." Nina moaned against his lips when he started moving his hand from her knee to the top of her thigh underneath her dress.

"Tell me to stop and I will..."

Ian kept moving his hand on her thigh going more and more up since she didn't tell him to stop. Nina loved his hand touching her and he was reaching there when he stopped. Ian was afraid she would be mad at him for doing such move but instead, she put his hand back under her dress as if she was saying he was allowed to continue what he was doing.

Ian was caressing her thigh and Nina couldn't be any more turned on. She was begging for his touch, she was begging for his kisses and she was begging to feel him inside of her. But the minimum respect that was still left in them made them stop.

"Not in public," Nina fought hard against her will when Ian put his hand in her panties and started caressing her there.

Nina stood up but Ian was faster and pressed her against the wall, kissing her lips, her neck and her collarbone, touching her butt and boobs.

"Look what you did to me," Ian said pointing to his shaft.

Nina held his hand and they ran downstairs. They just couldn't wait for the elevator and since they were just five floors above, stairs wouldn't kill them. Ian kissed Nina and they didn't care if someone could see them, they were doing what they wanted to. His shirt was halfway opened when they entered in her room still kissing.

Nina leaned on the bed pulling him on her top without breaking the kiss and in less than ten seconds, his shirt was across the room. Ian took off her dress and threw it on the floor. He kissed her foot and was going up her thigh placing kisses through her entire body. He made sure to drive her crazy when he kissed the intern of her thighs and placed a kiss on her sex above the thin fabric of her panties. Ian kissed her belly and licked it fixing his ocean blue eyes on her brown doe ones.

"Ian..." She moaned with her hand on his hair.

Nina couldn't handle anymore when he started kissing her breast. She was still wearing her bra but it didn't last too long. Since its opening was in the front, Ian opened it with his teeth and threw it somewhere in the room that neither of them could disguise. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him. Their eyes were closed, their tongues were interlocked playing in sync and one of each other's hand were interlaced on the right side of the bed. Nina put both of her hand between their bodies and went straight to his pants. Ian was kissing, licking and sucking her neck while she was undoing his belt. Even with her eyes closed and moaning his name more than any other thing, she opened his jeans.

Ian stood up to take his pants off and jumped back on her top when she begged for more. He took off her panties and kissed her there, spreading spasms all over her body. She wasn't breathing properly and couldn't stop moaning when Ian put two fingers inside of her and she screamed in pleasure and surprise. He was moving his fingers slowly and was licking all he sex.

With his left hand, he was holding her legs open. He licked his fingers and entered her again but this time, moving faster. Nina was pushing her body against his hand wanting more and more of his touch so he added one more finger. Ian put his fingers in her mouth and she licked them all, cleaning it without taking her eyes from his.

Nina turned them on bed and got on his top. She asked him to be good and she positioned herself between his legs. She leaned over him so she could reach his mouth and kiss it but her hand was caressing his shaft above his underwear.

"Nina…" Ian moaned. "You're torturing me…"

She took off his underwear and now they were both naked. She took his member in her hand and licked its tip massaging all its length up and down in slow motion. Nina looked at him and noticed he had closed his eyes just enjoying the touch of her soft hands. Her hand was around it and she started moving faster driving him crazy. He didn't take long to get hard and Nina wanted him to come in her hand so she didn't stop when he asked to.

"Nina, I'm" He couldn't even complete the sentence without moaning. She was good.

"I know…"

She suddenly stopped giving him a hand job and put it in her mouth. She started by sucking its tip and then put it all inside. She was sucking him deep throat while massaging his balls and she was dying to taste him. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it all, kissing him after.

"You taste delicious…" Nina said kissing him.

"You're so good, Nina," He said still a little lost. "You really know how to pleasure a man."

"I need you, Ian," She begged moaning.

Ian jumped out of the bed leaving a confused Nina on the bed. He looked for his wallet and took a condom from there. He was about to lay back on bed when Nina pulled the small package from his hands.

"Let me," She said simple and he laid on bed.

Nina opened the condom carefully so it wouldn't tear the thin plastic of the condom. She placed it on the tip of his member and slid it down his length. When she was less expecting, Ian turned them and penetrated her.

Ian thrust in her so fast she wouldn't even be able to pronounce her name. He had his arms on the bed so he wouldn't put all his weight on her, but Nina pulled him down to kiss him and didn't mind if he was on her top. They were kissing passionately and Nina scratched her nails in his back every time he thrust in her.

"Faster…"

Ian did as he was asked and was moving in and out of her body. Nina rolled them on the bed and being able to get on his top, she sat on him, still with his member inside of her. They interlaced their hands and Nina started riding him.

"I'm cumming!" Ian yelled with his hands on her waist to help her riding his cock.

When both of them came, Nina fell on his arms trying to breath properly again. He threw away the condom full of his semen and held Nina on his arms, kissing her.

"I'm still up for more," Nina laughed looking for his wallet on the floor but still on the bed.

Back to the kissing, Nina started to massage his member while Ian was fingering her sex. It didn't take five minutes when Ian started to cum again. His semen was running down his member on her hand, which was all sticky. Nina took her fingers to her mouth licking and sucking it staring sexy at him.

[…]

Ian was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard and Nina was sitting between his legs with her back on his chest. Their left hands were caressing each other's with the interlocked fingers. Ian kissed the top of her head and caressed her hair with his free hand.

"Ian?" Nina asked with a soft voice.

Ian turned her body a little bit but enough for him to look at her face.

"Yeah…"

"Hm," She thought biting her bottom lip and looked in the bottom of his bright blue eyes. "I like you…" Nina blushed so much she got as red as a tomato. "I mean, more than as friends…"

"I know," Ian smirked and Nina's eyes went wide in surprise. "I've felt something different in the kiss. You wanted that and there was passion…" Ian explained. "I know the kiss was mind blowing to you. You weren't breathing properly and I could feel how fast your heart was beating when we were kissing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought about telling you every time you broke up with Meghan but then you're always making up."

"Nina, I brought you here because I wanted to make a move on you…"

"What move? Get me drunk and wasted so you'd get sex?"

"No, Neens. Why would you think such thing? I wanted to have a chance with you." Ian explained.

"You're saying that what we just did was more than sex?"

"Hell yeah," He smiled. "I know this isn't the best occasion but, do you wanna be my girlfriend, Nina Dobrev?"

"I do, Ian Somerhalder," Nina smiled and kissed him.

Ian put his arms around her neck and turned their position on the bed, getting on her top.

"Do you like me, Ian?" Nina asked breaking the kiss. "I mean, I know I'm your best friend but do you really feel something more for me?" Ian noticed the sad tone in her voice. "Because I'm not getting into a relationship if I know I'll get hurt."

"Do you even have to ask"? He laughed. "I've had a crush on you since forever!" Ian explained smiling. "I've never said something because first of all, I'm ten years than you. Then, I'm a man who drinks a lot, get wasted, sleep with many girls and doesn't have fixed girlfriends. You'd never want to have a relationship with someone like me, but I guess I was wrong." He smirked the way she loved.

"I fell in love with you at first sight, Ian. I used to look at you and Meghan and all I wanted was to be her. Kissing you, touching you, caressing you, _being_ with you…"

"I'm all yours, now," Ian gave her a quick but soft kiss.

[…]

"God, how I missed sex," Nina said serious but Ian couldn't help but laugh.

"A good sex?"

"No, Ian," She rolled her eyes. "Sex, in general. I haven't been dating for a while so…"

"You can have sex without being in a relationship."

"I don't do this kind of thing, Ian. I don't like having sex just to have it. I think meaningless sex is something stupid. Forgive me if you think otherwise, but that's just my opinion."

"That's good to know," Ian smirked malicious. "I know that my girl loves sex but it has to be something meaningful and full of passion and love"

"With a little bit of lust," She cut him off completing his sentence.

"And you probably hate waking up alone after having sex."

"We've been dating for less than one hour and I'm already your girl?"

"You've always been my girl, Neens. My best _friend_. Now you are my _girlfriend_."

"Alright, Ian. I don't know if you're the best best friend or the best boyfriend."

"I want to be both of them if it's for you."

"You're perfect, Ian. Are you going back to your room?"

"Of course I'm not going back..." Ian said kissing her forehead.

"Why did you break up with Meghan?"

"Really? Do you really wanna talk about my ex-girlfriend?" Nina laughed and nodded. "I told you already. I wanted to make a move on you in this trip... And I know you wouldn't do anything if I was still dating. Not that I'm a cheater, but because what I feel when I'm with Meghan is nothing compared to what I feel for you." Ian explained playing with her waved hair. "Moreover, she hates you. And there is no way I can be with a woman that hates my best friend."

"I'm not much of a fan of her either," Nina rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't like the fact that I've always loved you more than her..."

"Aww," Nina smiled kissing his lips.

"You should have told me you liked me..." Ian said. "We would get together earlier."

"I tried, Ian," Nina explained sitting back on bed. "Remember that day that I was acting weird with you? That you invited me for dinner and I said I had too much work? You and Meghan had had that big fight and she broke up with you?"

"Yeah... I don't know why I was that hurt."

"Well," Nina started the story bringing back memories she had always wanted to forget.

_"Candice, I can't show up at his door and say 'Hey Ian, I love you, let's get together'."_

_"Did I say that this is what you're gonna do?" Candice asked sarcastic. "He is terrible, Nina. I don't know what happened but that bitch broke his heart... He is your best friend, Nina. Go there and make him feel better. You can spend the day together then, if you notice things are going well for you, you say something or kiss him." She explained. "But not too fast."_

_"Alright, Candice, I know what to do."_

_"Tomorrow is Sunday. The perfect day for you to stay together with him. Just you two."_

_"Okay..."_

_Nina drove to Ian's house in the next morning and during all the way she thought about different ways to make him notice her love for him._

_She parked the car across the street and knocked at his door. She waited a few minutes and nothing. Nina tried to look inside the windows to see if there was someone there but the curtains were all closed._

_"C'mon Ian, tell me you're there," Nina whispered to herself knocking at his door again._

_This time, the door was opened and a woman was standing right in front of her. _

_The woman was a little taller than Nina, was beautiful but in Nina's opinion the woman wasn't as beautiful as her. She had a straight blonde hair falling on her shoulders and was dressed on a tiny nightgown. Her breast was jutting out in the lacy black bra under the nightgown by the same fabric. Nina felt her word falling into pieces when she looked at how the girl was dressed. Her hair was messed as she had had a wild night._

_"May I help you?"_

_"Is Ian here?"_

_"He is sleeping." She said bear._

_"Thank you," Nina said and turned to walk back to her car._

_She entered in the car and a tear fell from her eye when she started the car. _

_Later that day, Nina was still crying on her bed when Candice came back from her boyfriend's house._

_"Tell me what's wrong," She asked sitting on Nina's bed. "Your cellphone was ringing in the living room..." Candice handed Nina the iPhone._

_Nina looked at the cellphone and saw "Catman missed calls (12)". She threw her cellphone at the wall and buried her head on the pillow again._

_"Ian has been calling you all day! What did you do?"_

_"I did nothing!" Nina yelled and Candice got a little scared._

_Nina explained everything to Candice, who made Nina answer the cellphone in case Ian called again. And he did it. He called and Nina answered._

_"Neens, are you okay?" Ian said like nothing had happened._

_"Yeah,"_

_"You didn't answer any of my calls..."_

_"I was out and I forgot my cellphone here at home..." Nina lied._

_"I was thinking, do you wanna go out for dinner?" He said and Candice started smiling._

_The call was on speaker so Candice could listen to everything he said._

_"He is asking you out!" Candice whispered so Ian wouldn't listen. "And he is shy!"_

_"I have a lot of work, Ian," Nina explained lying even more. "I needed to go to Atlanta today and now I have a lot of lines to memorize..."_

_"Oh," He seemed sad. "Okay, Nina. See you tomorrow. I love you, french kote,"_

_"I love you too, catman," Nina said like she used to so he wouldn't notice that there was something weird happening between them._

_"Catman and french kote are definitely the best nicknames ever!" Candice screamed smiling when Nina hanged up. "But you don't have any work right? I know you memorized everything yesterday..."_

_"How can be such a dick?"_

"Oh my God!" Ian jumped off the bed surprised. "I cannot believe you had gone to my place that day!"

"I was going to tell you how I was crazy about you but then a woman in a nightgown opens the door..."

"You thought I had slept with her to forget all the problems I had with Meghan, right?"

"You didn't sleep together?" Nina stood up surprised and Ian started laughing.

"The woman that opened the door was my sister, Neens!" Ian explained still laughing. "She was going to Florida and she stopped by to see her big bro!"

"What?!"

"You silly," Ian kissed her. "We didn't get together because of this big misunderstood!"

"I'm so stupid... This is all my fault! I thought horrible things about you," Nina hold her head in her hands. "Gosh, I'm such an idiot!"

"You are nothing of these things, Neens. It was just a misunderstood..."

"I've never made up with Meghan again..."

"I know, that's why I accepted coming to Las Vegas with you." Nina smiled. "It's a pity we're going back in two days."

"I had an idea!" Ian exclaimed.

"Tell me and then we are going to sleep because it's late."

"What if we come back to Atlanta by car?" Ian smirked. "We rent a car and go. We will take five days or so..."

"Today is Friday, right?" Ian nodded. "We have to work on Tuesday, Ian..."

"I will talk to Julie and I will say we will come back to work on Friday and you and me can work more hours for some days..."

"You want to kill me with more hours of work, don't you?" Nina laughed. "But yeah, we can go. As long as we leave tomorrow..."

They were kissing and when their tongues started playing frantically they heard knocks on the door.

"Give me my dress," Nina asked Ian desperate.

"Your room is a mess! Dress on any clothes..."

Nina dressed on her pajamas and asked Ian to hide inside the bathroom. She threw her clothes in the bathroom and opened the door.

"Are you okay, Nina?" Paul asked. "You and Ian disappeared from the Casino..."

"I wasn't feeling well. The bourbon with vodka wasn't a very smart idea," Nina laughed. "He brought me to my room and helped me..."

"I told you you shouldn't have drunk that much." Paul warned. "What about the kiss?"

"It was great..." Nina said thinking about the amazing sex they had done earlier.

"Are you feeling better, now?"

"Yeah,"

"We are going to bed, then. Have you seen Ian?"

"He said he was going to sleep a few hours ago..." She lied.

"Oh, okay, goodnight Nina,"

"Goodnight Paul," Nina closed the door and went straight to the bathroom.

"Let's sleep, okay?" Ian nodded.

In the next morning, Nina woke up and they were still hugging. The feeling of his warm naked chest hugging her made her sleep so good she was feeling awesome. Not to mention the amazing three rounds of intense and passionate sex they had had. She moved slowly so Ian wouldn't wake up and sat on the floor to pack her stuff.

Nina organized all her clothes and shoes and put them all on the bag. She just left a casual dress and sandals for her to wear that day. She glanced at the bed and stared at her new boyfriend smiling. He was sleeping belly up like a kid and the view of his bare chest was driving Nina crazy.

Nina had just left the shower and had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Will you tell them we are together?"

"Why not?" Nina said dressing on her lingerie. "Paul knows about my crush for you..."

"I'm just asking. I need to know if I can kiss you in front of them."

"Of course you can, you silly," Nina smiled.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Nina threw him on the bed, letting his legs out of it, and started passing her nails on his chest going to his head, torturing him.

"We are late," Nina warned. "I already packed everything... You are going to your bedroom to change and pack your stuff." She kissed him the more passionate she could. "Go, I see you downstairs at breakfast..."

"Alright, I love you."

[...]

"Good morning, Paul, Torrey,"

"Good morning Ian," They said together.

Paul and Torrey were sitting in front of Nina at the table.

"Good morning, sweetie," Ian said kissing Nina on the lips.

"Is there something you two need to tell us?"

"It happened last night. We were together in my room and it happened..." Nina explained when Ian went to the buffet to take some food. "We are coming back today, by the way. Ian wants to go on a road trip..."

"That's awesome!" Torrey said. "Paul never took me on a road trip."

"Are you dropping a hint?" Paul asked and Nina couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I'm just mentioning a fact."

"This is serious, then," Paul said putting his attention back on Nina.

"Yeah, he is so perfect..."

"We leave after lunch, Neens," Ian said going back to the table.

Paul looked at Nina when Ian was distracted calling the waiter.

"Are you sure you want this?" Nina nodded.

She took her cellphone and typed a message to Paul.

_A few days with him will be good. He said he loves me and it's not that I don't believe in it but I just need to know if he really wants something with me._

Paul read it and looked at her smiling. She knew exactly what that smile meant. Paul was with her and if she wanted that, he was happy for her. He knew how much Nina loved that man.

**REVIEW IT PLEASE!**


End file.
